


Burning

by andamiro (arysthaeniru)



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, akutsu is a bosozoku, also has a potty mouth, tachibana takes no shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysthaeniru/pseuds/andamiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That’s three this month. If you continue at this rate, people may start believing Tokyo high-rise blocks are more flammable than the rest of the world."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning

He fingered the lighter between his fingers and pocketed it with a self-satisfied smirk, as the building behind him went up in flames. That had been a satisfying victory, even if that Yakuza bastard had gotten in a parting shot that had scraped his ribs. He’d get one of his boys to wrap it up later, all if it was doing, was shallowly bleeding. Nothing too disastrous.

He headed back to the motorcycle and frowned as he saw a figure skulking by it. It spoke up as it walked closer to Akutsu. “Another building?” Tachibana Kippei asked, casually, flicking his blond hair out of his face. “That’s three this month. If you continue at this rate, people may start believing Tokyo high-rise blocks are more flammable than the rest of the world.”

Akutsu ignored him, though with a little difficulty. Tachibana was smart enough to never give him direct orders, but he’d be damned if the small suggestions and jibes weren’t meant as orders. He sat himself down on the motorcyle and twisted the handlebars to get it into action. Nothing happened.

“Don’t bother trying to drive away, Akutsu. I emptied all the fuel.” said Tachibana, with a small smirk. “And the spare one underneath the seat.”

He wasn’t lying, the ground was covered in something wet, and it hadn’t rained in five days. “Fuck you! D’ya know how expensive the fucking fuel is in this shitty town?” demanded Akutsu, angrily as he stood up and grabbed Tachibana’s collar. Tachibana didn’t even look fazed by it and Akutsu dropped him, with a little fury.

He needed a smoke, if he was to deal with Tachibana. He plucked a cigarette from his leather jacket pocket and lit it, with the same lighter that had set the building behind him on fire. He took in a deep breath of it, but Tachibana was too used to dealing with him and waved his hand at the exact same time that Akutsu blew the smoke back out into his face.

"You emptied the building of innocent bodies, yes?” asked Tachibana, ignoring his comment about the fuel, as he leant back to leaning against the alleyway wall.

“What d’ya take me for, a butcher?” asked Akutsu, harshly, as he leant back on the bike. “Course I did.”

“Just checking. Last time, you almost killed a little girl’s cat.” said Tachibana with a dry smirk, as he stuck his hands into his loose jean pockets. His hair looked damp, like he’d just washed it. “Though…you’ve been getting frequent with these attacks. Someone might think that you’re getting desperate.”

“Fuck you.” Akutsu retorted. “You want the scum out as fast as I do. This is my territory and I ain’t gonna sit back while they make mincemeat of us.”

“Oh? Is that really it? Yakuza have been here for a year, but you only got desperate….oh, let’s say after our bet.” said Tachibana, with an almost innocent look, as he leant forward, a sultry expression on his face. 

“Being a pussy wish-wash ain’t gonna get rid of evil.” said Akutsu, blowing out another breath of smoke, watching it go up and join the rest of the acrid smoke in the sky. “I’m hardly gonna kill a man by feedin’ ‘im up, am I?”

“Well, too much of a good thing will eventually overtake you.” Tachibana said, with a shrug. He musta obviously loved his stupid cafe, considering how he was always there, cooking and chatting with customers. Akutsu couldn’t imagine being that dedicated to a job like that, but even Yuuki had preferred working in a cafe.

“It works better than what you’re doing, Jin. Goodness smothers evil, albeit slowly. Fighting fire with fire…” He glanced up at the smoke and soot on the air. “…All it does is leave us with ashes.”

Akutsu just sneered. “Maybe so. But I’m still winning.”

“Mmm. It seems that I won’t get through to you today.” said Tachibana casually, but Akutsu didn’t miss the word _today_. Cocky bastard, he’d never make Akutsu change his damn mind.

“Fuel?” he asked, through gritted teeth. Tachibana nodded and walked away. He came back with two cans, as he leant on Akutsu’s handlebars. “One extra, in apology. I just needed to get you to listen.”

“Not gonna happen.” said Akutsu, as he stuck the cigarette in his mouth and started to fill up the tank again.

“Don’t forget to drop by for your food tomorrow mornings. Or I’ll sell them to the customers.” said Tachibana, calmly, as he waved and walked away. “Ciao.”

“Like you would dare, fucker!” yelled Akutsu back.

“Try me.” said Tachibana, not even looking back, his stride filled with the confidence that Akutsu thought was fucking hot for someone who didn’t fight anymore. But Akutsu could tell he was smirking.

“Fucking bastard.” muttered Akutsu, as he kicked the bike back into action and drove away to the doctor, leaving another trail of smoke to add to the already heavy, grey air.


End file.
